Vehicle seats often have pneumatic systems, where bubbles in the seat are filled with air to implement, for example massage functions or seat adjustments. Especially when filling the bubble element with air, but also evacuating the same, leads to the development of noise, which is often sensed as a disturbance, in particular if the bubble elements are located close to the ear, for example for a neck massage element.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,039, for example, is a sound insulation for a blood monitoring device, which uses as a sound suppressor a resonator in order to suppress the propagation of sound for the suction line and the discharge line of a pump. In WO2011/015954 A1, a resonance filter is place before the pump on the suction side to operate a fog machine. Known from EP 1 411 244 A2 is a sound suppressor consisting of a rolled up knitted fabric inserted into the air line and in addition an air flow restrictor connected to the opening side.
The aforementioned embodiments require several additional components and are relatively expensive. Furthermore, a vehicle seat of the kind mentioned above typically does not offer much installation space for complex external components.